happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Eye Can't Hear You
This episode is the fifth episode of the second season of That1Flippy's Episodes, and the fifteenth episode overall. Roles Starring *Audi *Lumpy Appearances *Mole *Truffles *Sniffles *Mime *Cro-Marmot *Giggles *Hailey Plot Audi is walking around on the sidewalk when suddenly a rock quickly flies into Audi's eyes and ends up knocking him out. Lumpy (the one who threw the rock) runs up to him and tries waking him up when all of a sudden, Audi wakes up. Lumpy apologizes and Audi looks around, scratching his head. In Audi's vision, everything is super blurry. He starts walking around and almost walks into the road, but Lumpy stops him. Lumpy turns him away from the road and asks Audi how many fingers he's holding up, holding up 3 fingers. Audi thinks he's holding two and tells him that. Lumpy gets concerned, grabs Audi and runs off with him. Audi is walking around with glasses (after a visit to the eye doctor) and starts trying out his glasses. He can see hardly anything now, and throws the glasses over the edge of the cliff that seema to appear out of nowhere. Truffles is casually walking around when he suddenly gets stabbed with Audi's glasses. Audi sees Mole walking around. Audi realizes how bright it is outside and steals Mole's sunglasses. Audi accidentally steps on a pressure plate that drops a tire on top of Mole, killing him. Audi's vision is completely black and he tosses the glasses on the ground. He sees 3D glasses on the ground and wears them. Everything is red in one eye, and blue in the other. Everything also appears to be spinning around a little bit, causing Audi to get dizzy, take the 3D glasses off and throw up. He happens to throw the 3D glasses off in front of him. The 3D glasses go flying through the sky like a paper airplane. The 3D glasses fly far and right through Giggles's and Hailey's necks, who are sitting on a bench together, slicing their heads off. The sky is still very bright when Audi finds a second pair of sunglasses, next to Giggles's and Hailey's dead bodies. Audi picks up the sunglasses, then sees the dead bodies and walks away like nothing even happened. Sniffles, Mime and Cro-Marmot are having a picnic together while Audi walks up to them. The sunglasses are mostly dark and not blurry at all. Audi pulls a lighter out of his pocket, along with a match. Audi lights the match and tries to use it to see better. Lumpy sees Audi doing this, and runs over to try to stop him. Audi accidentally drops the match and looks for it and runs in the wrong direction. The match lights the ground on fire, which spreads to Sniffles, Mime, and Cro-Marmot, burning all three of them, including Cro-Marmot. Lumpy runs over to put the fire out by blowing on it (stupid Lumpy). Audi sees the fire and finds a water bottle filled with gasoline (somehow) and tries to spray the four burning tree friends down with it but misses mostly. The whole area explodes and Audi is the only one to survive. Audi grabs a water bottle (filled with water) and drinks it, then walks away as the episode ends. Moral "Don't play with fire!" Deaths *Truffles gets stabbed by Audi's glasses. *Mole gets crushed by a tire. *The 3D glasses cut Hailey's and Giggles's heads off. *Cro-Marmot, Mime, Sniffles and Lumpy blow up. Injuries *Audi gets knocked out. *Audi vomits after getting nauseas. *Mime, Sniffles and Cro-Marmot catch on fire. Trivia *As of this episode, Audi has killed every canon character. **The creator admits that Audi is a tad bit overpowered. *The title is a pun (I can't hear you). *This episode makes Hailey become Audi's most common victim. Category:Episodes by That1Flippy Category:Fan Episodes